


Don't Turn Off the Lights

by Faramirlover



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is most definitely not afraid of the dark. And yet...<br/>Rating for slight language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Turn Off the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the Enrique Iglesias song of the same name running through my head.

Bruce is most definitely not afraid of the dark. There are far worse things in his head than could possibly be hiding in the dark. Sure when he was little he didn’t love it but what kid did? He’s a grown up now though. No terrifying danger has slunk into the room just because the lights are off.

And yet…

When he snaps awake he’s instantly on high alert and it takes a moment to work out why. It’s dark. Pitch black. That shouldn’t be a problem but it really is. He gropes in the dark for Tony, throwing away the duvet and running hands over his boyfriend’s chest.

“Brucey?”

“The arc reactor,” he muttered, fingers scrabbling against it.

“Oh yeah, I made a cover for it. Thought you’d be sick of your personal night light keeping you up.”

Bruce almost sobbed with relief when he got enough purchase to unscrew the cap, revealing the arc reactor and flooding the room with pale blue light.

“Don’t… don’t ever do that to me again.”

“I didn’t think you were scared of the dark, Bruce.”

“I thought it had stopped, Tony, that it was broken. I- I thought you were dead.”

Tony didn’t reply, just gathered Bruce close and pressed a kiss against soft curls.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think of it like that.”

They cuddled together until Bruce’s heart was no longer pounding in his chest and he was almost fully asleep again.

“I just need my night light. Promise?” he murmured, lips brushing the scarred flesh where metal met skin.

“I promise I will always be your personal night light. Just don’t tell Thor, he already thinks us Midgardians are pussys.”


End file.
